Guarda Amantes
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -Continuacion de Maestro y Aprendiz- :  Camus considera que Milo le ha entregado algo más que su vida, y mientras piensa que amarlo no es suficiente, deberá lidiar con saber que Shura conoce els ecreto de su romance… ¿será este capaz de delatarlos?


**Nombre del fic: Guarda amantes**

**Autor: Aquarius no kari: **

**Razon:** Evento del club de fans MiloxCamus, 'Mil vidas contigo… UNANSE AL CLUB!'.

**Dedicatorias: **Esto va para quien haya leído Maestro y Aprendiz, y le guste esta historia, pero muy especialmente para Dafne, Sharm baby, Gabrielle, Natasha, 7cielos, Alexandra de Aries, Mariion, y Estrellita.

**Personajes. ****  
****Principales: **Shura, Camus, Milo,

Secundarios: El rey

Incidentales: Dohko, criados  
**Pareja principal:** CamusxMilo

**Tipo:** Romántica,

**Clasificación:**  
**Advertencias: Universo alterno**

**Estado:** Completo  
**Última Actualización: **

**Comentarios adicionales: **

Esta es la segunda parte de mi trilogía 'Libertad'. Es un nuevo one-shot, como secuela de Maestro y Aprendiz. No es necesario haber leído el otro porque era demasiado lemonoso … así que creo que se enterará el concepto o.o… No sé si me de tiempo de hacer la ultima parte por el evento… pero si a alguien le interesa, la haré.

Le pregunté a Neomina acerca de su contenido porque se me hacia algo aburrido… así que si les parece a ustedes que lo es, ante todo agradezco su sinceridad =D… ya saben que yo no me siento =)

**Resumen:** Camus considera que Milo le ha entregado algo más que su vida, y mientras piensa que amarlo no es suficiente, deberá lidiar con saber que Shura conoce su secreto… ¿será este capaz de delatarlos?

Guarda amantes [~MVC~] 1sht

**Guarda amantes**

Se agarró la frente mientras exhalaba. Deslizó los dedos a través de su cabello negro y despeinado, antes de apoyarla de nuevo sobre la cien. Sus pies lo guiaban por el pasillo con la cabeza agachada. Con la otra mano sostuvo su espada, pues era la única y más fiel amiga que tenía; ya que siendo tan desconfiado como lo era, presentía que en cada esquina, podrían encontrar uno o más enemigos.

Distinguió la puerta de su destino a unos pasos de distancia. Se detuvo un momento, pensando en lo primero qué diría al estar frente a él, antes de ingresar a la habitación: Estantes repletos de pergaminos, repisas con pisapapeles, cuadros en las paredes, y una mesa en le centro, fue lo primero que capturó su atención; mucho más que las figuraras dentro, como dos mujeres con plumeros y un hombre mayor vertiendo un poco de vino en la copa del hombre que en ese momento, impregnaba de tinta su pluma.

-"Camus."- Se dirigió hacia el mentor del rey, que sentado a la mesa, bajo la luz de un candelabro y una vela a su costado, escribía líneas en los pergaminos que tenía delante. El nombrado lo ignoró. –"Necesito hablar contigo."- Los criados voltearon a verlo, este les hizo una seña y los tres se retiraron en silencio.

-"Estoy ocupado, Shura. Ahora no puedo atenderte…"- Tajó, sin siquiera prestarle atención, para luego comenzar a murmurar lo que escribía. Metió la pluma en el tintero, pero no la sacó, pues el pelinegro que exigía su atención, acababa de apoyar la mano sobre la suya. Por fin lo miró, fulminándolo con un desello de sus ojos verdiazules.

-"Se trata del príncipe."- Con eso no podía negarse. Él lo sabía.

Camus se vio acorralado. Podía ocultar muchos sentimientos y reacciones, pero cuando se trataba del heredero al trono, no controlaba el destello que irradiaba de sus ojos.

-"¿Qué pasa con él?"- Inquirió lo más arisco y desinteresado que pudo, mientras se apoyaba completamente en la silla y cruzaba los brazos.

-"Conmigo no te hagas el tonto, Camus. Yo sé que entre ustedes hay algo…"

-"Aunque lo hubiera, no es como si me interesara hablarlo contigo."- Tajó el peliazul.

-"Tampoco pretendo que lo hablemos como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos."- Insistió el otro. Jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado. –"El príncipe comienza a verse muy cansado últimamente, y el rey quiere hablar conmigo esta tarde (supongo yo) para discutir lo relacionado a su avance como mi alumno y su desempeño con la espada. Yo no puedo mentirle, y la verdad es que va fatal. Antes ponía mucha firmeza y no se cansaba tanto, ahora, casi tengo que subirlo cargando al castillo."

-"¿Y por qué piensas que yo tengo responsabilidad en eso?"- No pretendía lavarse las manos, sólo palpar el terreno para saber cuanto conocía Shura acerca de su relación.

-"Como si no fuera obvio que ustedes han estado portándose mal en la torre. Sé como te mira y sé que cuanto te…"

-"Yo jamás he…"

-"No necesito que lo afirmes."- Cortó, dejando caer la palma de la mano en la mesa. –"También se nota que te gusta cuando haces como que no lo miras. Eres tan obvio, que me extraña que el rey aún les permita encerrarse en esa torre…"

-"Eso es porque a diferencia de ti, yo no estoy en duda debido a los conocimientos que Milo ha…"- Shura soltó una risa forzada.

-"¿Milo, eh?"- La sangre abrazó los pómulos del peliazul.

-"Ese es su nombre. Puedo llamarlo así porque…"

-"Él te lo permite."- Insistió el otro, esta vez, con un gesto burlón.

-"No, no. Y tampoco me voy a desvivir contándote y explicándote nada; además, fue intencional."- ¿Si lo era, por qué la sangre no le baja de la cara?

-"Claro que no. Tus sentimientos por él te están haciendo un tonto, y si no tienes cuidado, el rey se enterará que tú y él han estado corrompiendo el castillo."- Se puso de pie, apoyando los dedos en la empuñadura de su espada. –"Como sea, Camus… Yo sólo quería advertirte. Lo demás es cosa suya."- El peliazul frunció el ceño, al cabo que fijaba sus ojos en él hasta perderlo de vista tras la puerta.

En cuanto se quedó solo y los pasos del espadachín se perdieron por el pasillo, apoyó los codos sobre la madera y las palmas en sus mejillas, para luego deslizarlas por su cara y retirarse aquella mueca preocupada que acababa de adoptar.

Lo sabía. Esos encuentros furtivos con el príncipe estaban acabando con él. Entre las clases de equitación, los modales, las que mantenía con él, la esgrima con Shura, de administración y sus encuentros a media noche lo estaban debilitando. Para Camus no resultaba pesado porque sus labores solamente requerían concentración mental, pero Milo necesitaba tanto esa como la emocional y la física, y él estaba chupándole como una vil sanguijuela, su vitalidad.

Se culpó. Se maldijo en voz baja. Siendo tan inteligente y amándole como lo hacia, se extrañó de no haber pensando antes en las consecuencias. Ahora tendría problemas. Si Shura habría la boca, ya fuera para delatarlos, o aunque les guardara el secreto, de cualquier forma sería sermoneado y reprendido por su 'falta de interés'; sin embargo, no era que Milo no la tuviera, sino que era muy apasionado, tanto amándole a él como a su deber de príncipe. Si no lo fuera, cualquier otro, ya habría huido lejos del castillo para cumplir lo que tanto anhelaba: libertad.

Exhaló. Apoyó las plantas de los pies sobre el suelo e hizo la silla para atrás, logrando abrir un espacio entre él y la mesa para ponerse de pie. Con la mano sobre la barbilla deambuló por la habitación, como si buscara una respuesta a su problema en los muros, como si deseara que los ladrillos le susurraran un consejo después de haberse convertido en cómplices.

De pronto se detuvo: la pintura de un paraje no sólo había capturado la atención de sus diáfanas pupilas, sino también, las de quien lo hacia suspirar y sonreír con tan sólo evocarle al pensamiento.

-"Milo…"- Suspiró.

Él le había dado mucho…

¿Qué podría ofrecerle Camus a cambio?

Mirando el lienzo supo la respuesta.

**o.v.o**

Antes de tocar la puerta, se aseguró de traer correctamente bien puesto el moño en el cuello. Aseguró que los cabellos estuvieran en su sitio, y dejó caer tres veces la mano sobre la madera: Un hombre robusto, de piel morena, cabello corto y ondulado castaño, salió al poco rato.

-"¿Qué se te ofrece?"- Indagó, alzando un poco la nariz. Camus mantuvo su postura.

-"Quisiera hablar con su majestad."- Dijo.

-"No puede ser. El rey se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos. Vuelva cuando él solicite verlo…"- Hizo un ademán de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando el peliazul impuso la mano para evitarlo.

-"Perdone. Debo insistir."- El otro abrió la boca, seguramente para reprenderlo, cuando se oyó una tercera voz.

-"¿Qué pasa a fuera, Dohko?"

-"Majestad, le he dicho a Camus que no puede recibirle, pero él insiste en imponer su voluntad…"- Declaró el castaño, mirando hacia atrás para apoyar sus ojos verdes en el monarca, y luego dirigiéndole un gesto déspota al peliazul. El rey le hizo una seña para que se apartara y abriera un poco la puerta, de tal modo que la figura de aquél joven quedó a su entera vista.

-"No te he mandado llamar, muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí?"- Camus le hizo una reverencia.

-"Mi señor, perdone mi abrupta interrupción, pero me gustaría hablar con usted del príncipe…"- Agachó un poco más la cabeza al sentir que la cara se le llenaba de rubor. Su cuerpo parecía encantado con delatar sus sentimientos por él.

-"Shura y yo estábamos en eso. Pasa, pasa… me gustaría que oyeras lo que acaba de decirme."- El invitado accedió dando algunos pasos dentro de la cálida habitación. No se trataba de la cámara privada del rey, sino de un pequeño cuarto que usaba como un tipo de estudio. Por lo menos ahí recibía a las visitas importantes cuando deseaba hablar de negocios o algo parecido. Al resto del pueblo lo atendía en el ala del trono.

Camus elevó los ojos hacia el pelinegro, quien ni siquiera le dirigía muestras de atención. Por un momento tembló al pensar que los había delatado… Lo disolvió en cuanto supo que el rey no le había permitido el acceso de haber sido así.

-"Repite, Shura. Quiero saber que opina Camus al respecto."- Mandó el rey acomodándose en su sillón.

-"Como le decía, su alteza, el príncipe tiene un bajo rendimiento en mi clase porque se encuentra exhausto, diría yo aburrido…"

-"Eso es mentira."- Debatió el otro tutor –"Su majestad solamente está cansando…"- El pelinegro esta vez lo miró, suspicaz. ¿Cómo pretendía excusarlo sin exponerse?

-"¿Cansado? Es muy joven para comportarse como un anciano"- Inquirió, tentándolo. El otro no evitó mostrarse abochornado.

-"No es eso Shura. El príncipe se siente agobiado por vivir dentro de estos muros… Para él implican una prisión."

-"¿De modo que piensas que Milo está así porque no sale?"

-"Podría jurarlo."- El rey se mostró interesado por ambos argumentos.

-"¿Él te ha dicho semejante cosa, Camus?"-

-"No abiertamente, majestad, pero si usted viera como él se pierde entre las pinturas del palacio, bastaría con eso para saberlo. Y con el debido respeto que usted merece, creo que es normal habiendo crecido toda su vida tras esta enorme fortaleza."-

-"¿Qué opinas, Shura?"

-"Creo que Camus pude tener razón."- El nombrado, aunque sorprendido por el apoyo que el tutor de esgrima le daba, no bajó la vista del monarca; incluso se atrevió a añadir:

-"Si desea que el príncipe sea un rey como ninguno, lo apropiado sería concederle libertad por un día."

-"¿Qué salga? ¡Que barbarie!"- Exclamó el castaño, entrando en la charla por primera vez.

-"Pero no puedo dejarlo salir. Es el futuro rey… ¡Su vida estaría en peligro!"

-"Yo podría cuidar de él, mi señor, si usted permitiera que abandonara el palacio. De hecho, creo que Camus y yo haríamos un excelente trabajo…"- ¿Por qué Shura lo estaba apoyando tanto? ¿No dijo antes que esa relación entre ellos estaba mal? -"Sólo permita que su majestad salga como un paje más."

-"¿Mi hijo vestido como campesino?"

-"Es un buen disfraz, mi señor."

-"Nadie sabrá que el propio rey ha descendido de las alturas."- El Rey pareció considerar todas las opciones, incluso el silencio de su consejero real, que en ese momento revisaba papiros, como si buscara una ley que obligara a Milo a permanecer en el castillo.

-"Dohko, quiero que mandes llamar a mi hijo."

**o.v.o**

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, sin pronunciar palabra desde que abandonaron la audiencia con el rey. Camus aún llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas después de su encuentro visual fugaz con el príncipe, porque después de que Milo hiciera acto de presencia en la sala e intercambiaran una mirada, el corazón del mentor dio un vuelco de alegría como si tuvieran años sin verse… Y es que estaba emocionado porque estaba a un paso de poder otorgarle lo que tanto deseaba. Ya quería verle la sonrisa en el rostro cuando le comunicaran que el rey decidió que si saldría. Tenía tantas ganas de pegar de brincos, que el espacio entre los muros, el suelo y el techo no le serían suficientes…

-"Creo que deberías decírselo tú."- Le comentó Shura mientras se acercaban a los aposentos reales.

-"¿…?"- Por un momento no entendió a que se refería su compañero. –"… pero creí que tú…"- Si, el pelinegro solicitó que fueran ellos quienes le dieran la noticia, y ahora le soltaba el papelito a él.

-"¿Eres lerdo, Camus, o sólo cuando se trata del príncipe?"

-"¿Por qué me molestas, Shura? Primero te portas como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos, y luego…"

-"Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para él… y si tú eres lo que quiere, ¿crees que me opondría? A diferencia de ti que eres de su edad, yo lo he visto crecer… ¿piensas que soy de piedra, que alguien como él no genera en mi ninguna clase de sentimiento?"- El peliazul se paró en seco.

-"¿Me estas diciendo que estas enamorado de Milo?"- El esgrimista ni siquiera lo miró.

-"Piensa lo que quieras… ahora… Dile"- El menor frunció el ceño. Le dio la espalda, alzó la nariz y avanzó unos pasos hacia la habitación del soberano, pero tan pronto como estuvo cerca, el cuerpo se le paralizó. Levantó la mano mientras bajaba la cabeza y sentía como el corazón le golpeaba dentro del pecho. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó en aquella posición, hasta que Shura se le adelantó y tocó la puerta. A Camus casi le da un infarto en cuanto escuchó la voz de Milo permitiendo el acceso. Volteó a verlo enfadado, mientras el otro se alejaba riendo. Tomó la manija con la mano y entró.

Ahí estaba él, parado junto a la ventana observando a los pequeños hombres que se movían a varios metros abajo. El viento le removía los mechones de cabello que le quedaban fuera del resto, amarrado hacia atrás, por un listón negro.

Amarle era su privilegio…

Intentó hablarle… De verdad lo intentó, no obstante en la traquea se le atoraron las palabras y la saliva, dificultando que los sonidos se le escaparan por la boca. Su garganta no respondía. La lengua parecía dispuesta a hacerle quedar en ridículo mientras esas pupilas azules le miraban, inquisitivas, extrañadas ante esas reacciones nerviosas que estaba presentando. Su Camus normalmente serio y sereno, parecía un manojo de nervios.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Le preguntó sonriendo. Parecía divertido, mientras el otro, encantado por ese deslumbrante destello.

Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… Se las había tragado delante del rey, pero estando solos en su recamara, no sabía si contenerse o… arrebatarle su premio…

-"Mi padre y sus absurdas preguntas."- Comentó el futuro rey, acercándose al otro a paso lento, como si lo casara, como si sedujera con cada uno de sus movimientos. –"¿Tienes algo que ver con esos cuestionamientos acerca de si me gustan los árboles, y esas cosas? ¿A qué persona no le…?"- De improvisto, los labios de Camus se situaron sobre los suyos, callándole.

-"Lo siento…"- Se disculpó, al reparar en su error. Estaba perdiendo muy frecuentemente el control, pero es que, de pronto, se daba cuenta que esa persona le era tan importante como respirar. Y no lo había notado.

Milo sonrió al verle así. Se inclinó un poco, le dio un beso en la frente, en la nariz y otro en los labios. Tampoco él podía resistirse…

-"Quiero pedirte algo…"- Habló el mentor.

-"Lo que necesites. Si está en mis manos lo haré…"- Definitivamente sería un gran rey.

-"No… No es algo para mí. Quisiera… ¿Te molestaría andar con ropas rasgadas y sucias?"

-"¿Qué? No es como si fuera una idea muy agradable, pero si tuviera que hacerlo no me importaría"

-"Entonces… debes saber que mañana en la tarde esa será tu vestimenta… ¡El rey ha accedido a que salgas del palacio!"- El príncipe permaneció emocionado. No supo que decir. Su más grande sueño era caminar por el campo bajo las rayos del sol o la caricia de la lluvia, poder experimentar el frío o el convivir con otras personas que no lo llamaran cada dos por tres '_majestad_'. Movió la boca infinitas veces sin nada que expresar. Camus notó su emoción. Sonriendo, se lanzó a abrazarlo….

**o.v.o**

Hubiera deseado que en otra vida, en otro momento, él le tomara de aquella forma la mano; que la apretara con la misma candidez con la que solía besarle los labios mientras auguraba su despedida. Lejos de todo paraje romántico, y de las cosas que le venían a la cabeza, Milo mantenía su agarre para llevarlo de un lado a otro cada vez que se emocionaba con un puesto de fruta, con alguno de los pueblerinos montando algún tipo de espectáculo, o con algo que llamara demasiado su atención, como un bebé llorando.

Para aquellos momentos, el saco de monedas de Shura estaba quedándose vacío, porque cada vez que el príncipe veía algo que le agradaba, tenía la necesidad de llevarse las manos a la ropa para buscar algo que darles; incluso, estuvo a punto de obsequiar el pendiente real que le colgaba del cuello; así que el mentor de esgrima, en cada oportunidad, le ponía monedas en las manos…

Camus estaba sorprendido de la caridad que ambos mostraban, aunque también se sentía celoso porque él no podía hacer nada por mantener feliz a Milo; lo que el no sabía era el futuro rey se encontraba realmente plácido no sólo en su compañía, sino en tocarle, en que rieran juntos, en que él admirara y conociera algo más allá que en los papiros. Su mentor le estaba mostrando el mundo…

-"Creo que deberíamos buscar donde comer. Su majestad debe tener hambre."- Comentó el pelinegro en voz baja, tan sólo para que Camus oyera.

-"Lo dudo…"- Respondió al observar como el príncipe aplaudía y reía ante un grupo de gitanos. –"Ahora se encuentra muy entretenido."

-"¡Qué gracioso!"- Exclamó el mandatario, virando hacia su amante, quien le devolvió el gesto.

-"¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlo a las afueras del reino?"

-"No sé si él quiera ver algo más que gitanos."- Respondió el esgrimista frunciendo la nariz. –"En lo personal, yo me habría ido a un buen bar."

-"Se trataba de salir, no de buscar otra prisión."

-"Un bar no es una prisión, Camus. Es un lugar para divertirse y olvidar…"

-"¿Olvidar qué? No creo que Milo…"

-"Si, si quiero ir a uno."- Interrumpió el nombrado, olvidándose del espectáculo.

-"¿Lo ves? ¡Él si sabe lo que es divertirse!"- se burló. El otro frunció el ceño mientras le tomaba la mano a su amante. Comenzaba a sentir celoso…

-"Primero iremos a las afueras del reino, y luego a donde ustedes quieran."

Continuaron su camino. Los rayos del sol estaban quedando ocultos tras un puñado de nubes. Milo observó que era mucho muy diferente observar el firmamento desde los jardines reales, entre las casas del pueblo, pues, a comparación de los muros del castillo, que por doquiera que mirara empañaban su visión.

**o.v.o**

La lluvia marcó terreno en el reino. Las gotas translucidas y frías bañaron por primera vez la piel del príncipe, quien entre risas corría bajo esta, de la mano de Camus, tras Shura, pues los tres buscaban un sitio donde abrigarse. Una taberna fue lo primero que encontraron.

-"Hablaré con el maese, no tardo."- Les dijo el pelinegro mientras avanzaba hacia el interior del local. Monarca y mentor se quedaron en la puerta: el primero sonreía mientras continuaba observando el agua caer. Sentía frío, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera feliz de estar ahí. Camus observaba de reojo su perfil: la ropa pegada al cuerpo le hacia resaltar los pectorales y las piernas. Pronto tuvo el impulso de cubrirlo de las miradas de cualquiera…

-"¿Fue de tu agrado este día?"- Inquirió. Normalmente le bastaba con verle la cara para saber esa respuesta, no obstante se sentía ávido por conocer las palabras de sus propios labios.

-"¡Mucho! Si pudiera me gustaría vivir como uno de ellos…"

-"No es tan fácil, Milo. La gente tiene hambre… tú lo viste esta tarde…"- Shura casi tuvo que intervenir para que al príncipe no le cortaran las manos por intentar alimentar a un par de niños. La mirada del escucha se ensombreció.

-"Lo sé… por eso… me voy a esforzar por ser un buen rey."- Sonrió. Camus exhaló. Estaba de acuerdo con él, por eso, desde ese percance, había pensando 'mejor' las cosas… Movió los labios para hacerle saber su resolución, cuando el pelinegro se acercó a ellos.

-"Ya está. Vengan conmigo."- Les hizo una seña con el dedo y avanzaron entre las meses hacia una escalera. En cuanto llegaron al piso superior dio su explicación. –"Envíe un mensaje a palacio para avisar que estamos bien y que llegamos por la madrugada, si es que lluvia ha cedido. Esta noche la pasaremos aquí…"- Anunció.

-"¿Estás loco? ¿Pretendes que el pri…?

-"¡Sht!"- Camus tuvo que moderar su tono.

-"¿Pretendes que Milo duerma en una taberna?"

-"A mí no me molesta."- Agregó el nombrado con un gesto conciliador. Su amante no estaba de acuerdo.

-"A mí sí."

-"Pues lástima."- Debatió el pelinegro palmeando a su pupilo por la espalda, como lo hacia cariñosamente cuando realizaba alguna buena acción en clase. –"Él dijo que está bien y eso es todo."- Camus le mostró con fiereza los dientes. Shura de pronto pareció abochornado; enseguida lo ignoró. –"Ustedes compartirán la recamara del fondo y yo la del alado. Si necesitan algo llamen."

-"¿Por qué no pediste una para mi?"

-"Porque él no puede quedarse solo. Asegura bien la entrada por favor, Camus. Buenas noches, majestad…"- le hizo una reverencia, abrió la puerta y avanzó. –"¡Ah! No hagan demasiado ruido…"- Advirtió, y se encerró antes de que el otro tutor se le fuera encima y cometiera un asesinato. En cuanto el monarca le tomó la mano pareció aplicarle un sedante, porque entonces ya no discutió nada más.

La pequeña habitación contenía una cama pegada a la pared, una mesa en medio y dos sillas. La pequeña vela colocada en el centro del ala estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Camus no pudo evitar comparar ese lugar con la cámara privada de Milo, pues cinco de estas bien la hubieran podido conformar. El príncipe no parecía incómodo con el espacio, porque enseguida se dirigió hacia la cama y la palpó con sus dedos.

-"¡Por fin algo más que seda!"- Exclamó, emocionado. –"Y mira, no tiene doseles… ¡No más dolores de cabeza!"- Señaló un punto de golpes recurrentes. El mentor sonrió, divertido.

-"Pareces encantado con la pobreza."- El otro le sonrió sin decir nada. Se quedaron en silencio: Camus aún de pie cerca de la puerta. Milo junto a la cama admirándola como si en su vida hubiera visto una.

-"Quiero… confesarte algo…"- Habló por fin el instructor. Su amante le devolvió la atención. Notando su semblante serio temió lo peor.

-"¿Qué es? No me dirás que hay alguien más, ¿verdad?"- Él meneó la cabeza tan rápido, que el cabello mojado se le fue hacia la cara. Se lo acomodó con las manos mientras se dirigía hacia él y le indicaba que se sentaran a la mesa.

-"No, claro que no. Es algo que me preguntaste aquél día… tú sabes…"

-"No recuerdo."

-"No importa."

-"Si, si importa. Dime de una vez qué es, Camus."- Le tomó la mano, puesta ya sobre la madera. Estaba fría, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera tocarla. Él exhaló antes de responder.

-"La razón por la que el rey me tiene como tu tutor es porque yo se lo pedí. Me he preparado los últimos años para poder estar cerca de ti; sin embargo, al crecer, madurar y conocerte, me di cuenta que… no debe ser. Eres el rey."

-"No, no lo soy. Aún no."

-"Pero eso no durará para siempre. Si tú fueras de otra forma quizá no me molestaría tanto ser egoísta y robarle a tu pueblo el amor de su soberano… Yo te amo, pero también sé que debo perderte…"

-"¿Perderme? Eso no pasará… Yo…"

-"Eres el rey. En cuanto tengas la corona me olvidaré de ti."- Declaró, desviando la mirada para que al mantener el contacto con sus ojos, estos no le hicieran cambiar de opinión.

-"¿Sabes que puedo meterte a prisión? Eso te mantendría siempre a mi lado."- Atrajo exitosamente su atención.

-"Qué idea más bizarra."- Sonrió divertido. Milo le copió el gesto.

-"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, Camus. Si no consigo tenerte por las buenas, tal vez poniéndote ahí impida que escapes."- Ambos rieron. Aunque pudiera no lo haría y lo sabían, de cualquier forma, no era como si pudiera deshacerse fácilmente del mentor. -"¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?"

-"¿Respecto a qué?"

-"Sacarme. Creí que no querías que saliera del palacio, y sin embargo, convenciste a mi padre para que me diera permiso."- Apenado, Camus bajó la mirada.

-"Yo pude sacarte muchas veces, es cierto… pero… no quería que otras personas te miraran, ni que tú lo hicieras…."- Su amante rió. Ese gesto le pareció encantador.

-"Pues deberías alegrarte, porque después de conocerlas ahora sé que no quiero estar con ninguna que no seas tú."- Ante esas palabras, volvió a posar sus ojos en él: tan claros, tan llamativos, tan azules como el cielo…

-"¿Enserio no elegirías a nadie más?"- Inquirió, suspirando enamorado mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia él.

-"No. Ni de este bar, ni de este pueblo, ni de cualquier otra vida. Yo te amo, y eso ni la corona lo cambiará…"- La punta de su nariz se unió a la del mentor, ladeándose un poco para sellar sus palabras con un beso suave y cálido; mientras unían sus cuerpos en un abrazo, deseando estar juntos hasta que el fuego de sus vidas se extinguiera, como el de la vela en la mesa…

Tenía un montón de nombres en la cabeza ¬.¬… al final no me convence ninguno T.T… pero bueno, ya que Shura tiene tanta importancia en el fic, en su honor, decidí llamarlo guarda amantes XD… porque gracias a él se dan tantos encuentros furtivos entre ellos.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que haya logrado que les simpatice un poco nuestra cabra loca, a quien quiero mucho!

Bss!

p.d. Sharm… te extraño T_T –me acorde porque en mi foro tu manejabas a shura XD-


End file.
